Curse of the Blue Flame
by soulbreaker07
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fic...so I'm gonna need some help with this so moving on, OC x Harem or OC x No one Rated M for possible lemons Enjoy.
1. OC Data

OC character Data

Soul, the Azure Flame

Fighter,Assassin

**Stats:**

Health: 475 (+90 per lvl) 2185 hp at 18  
Health Regeneration : 5.50 hp per 5 secs (+.8 per lvl) 19.9 at 18  
Mana: N/A

Attack Damage: 55 (+3.0 per lvl) 109 at 18

Ability Power: 0 (0 per level)  
Attack Speed: 0.724 per sec  
Attack Range: 125 (Melee state) 325 (Range state)  
Armor: 15 (3.6 per lvl) 79.8 at 18

Magic Resist: 25 (1.40 per lvl) 50.2 at 18

Stats bound to be nerfed if too OP just PM me if it is thanks.

**Resource:**Soul has a reinforcement gauge which goes up every attack by 5 shown in a metallic silver color, It is used for using his skills after drawing a random weapon and drains whenever he is not attacking or moving for 5 secs by 15. This gauge is also used for unleashing his ultimate when the gauge is at max  
caps is permanent 100

**Abilities:**

Passive:Body Reinforcement  
Reinforcing his body once during a guaranteed kill he will survive the blow making him invulnerable on the last hit but his reinforcement gauge will be depleted afterward  
Cooldown: 180 secs

Q:Summon Weapon: Melee/Illusion Strike

Gives him the ability to summon of his melee weapons which lasts for 50 attacks which

1st Q: Twin Blades: Gives him increased attack speed by 20%  
2nd Q: Claymore : Gives him increased armor by 15  
3rd Q: Halberd: Gives him increased armor penetration by 18

Resets back to the first weapon

Cost: He can use his ability if he has 20/25/30 in his reinforcement gauge

Soul blinks at his enemy slicing him at blinding speed and appears from the opposite side  
dealing 50/70/80/110/120 dmg(+70%AD) single target 250 range and gives a bonus effect depending on which weapon  
Damage plus 30 if Azure Flame is active  
Cost: 20 reinforcement points  
Twin blades : 100% attack speed increase for 3 secs  
Claymore: slowed by 25% for 3 secs  
Halberd: stun for 2.5 secs  
CD:15 secs  
Cannot be switched unless to ranged

Skills decreases durability of weapons by half

W:Summon Weapon: Ranged/Piercing/Azure Bullet  
Gives him the ability to summon his ranged weapons which lasts for 40 attacks which  
1st W: Twin SMGs : (same as Twin blades)  
2nd W: Magnum pistol : (same as Claymore)  
3rd W: Sniper: (same as Halberd)

Resets back to the first weapon

Fires a bullet dealing damage and ignoring 5% of his enemy armor for lasts for 15 seconds unless switched to melee  
When Azure Flame is active

Dealing 10/1520/30/35 bonus damage per hit and bullet color changes to blue instead of red  
Cost: 30 reinforcement points

CD:15 secs

Cannot be switched unless melee

Skills decreases durability of weapons by half

E: Aegis Protection  
Summons a shield that will protect him depending on his AD (50%/60%/65%) for 2.5 secs making him unable to switch his weapons during it's duration

Cost:50 reinforcement points  
Cannot attack (Purely defensive)

R:Azure Flame : Blades of Redemption/Finishing Strike  
Removing the seal on his left arm he unleashes the full power of the Azure Flame and summons 6 blades on his back acting as wings and channels excess energy on it. He gains increased movement speed by 50 and gives bonuses to his other abilities

Finishing Strike uses his 6 blades impaling it on single to multiple targets  
Deals (50/55/60 + 60/80%/100%AD) each blade  
Form lasts 15 secs or until all of the blades are used  
Needs full Reinforcement Gauge to activate  
No cost  
CD:65/60/55 secs


	2. Igniting the Flame

***I do not own anything besides the OC well have fun guys***

Chapter 1: Igniting the fire

I _woke up in his bed and looked out of the window, today would be the day I will join the league. I quickly fixed myself up putting on hmy favorite coat and pulled my hood up. I quickly left the inn and traveled towards the Institute. I was greeted by the Grand summoner and some other summoners behind him._

"You must be the one they called Soul I presume?" the Grand Summoner asked

"Uhhh...yeah I think that would be me." I replied scratching the back of my head

"Well then let us proceed to the reflection chamber ." motioning me to follow him

"Sure."

I was bought to a room and was told to wait. After a little while some sort of magic enveloped the room and changed into a scenery very familiar to me. The place was on fire everything burning with a blue flame turning everything into ashes the sight I dreaded the most this place somewhere in Ionia where I grew up with my father who taught me how to fight. I was sort angry at myself at the sight I know I was the one who did this then a man came to me which looks like my adopted father which was impossible because I saw him burn into ashes and a similar flame burning in my left arm which wasn't supposed to be there as I sealed it but the gauntlet was missing.

"Father? Wait impossible you turned into ash." I shouted at the figure a little stunned as he remembered his father. 

"No, I am not your father I chose this form to communicate with you, So tell me why do you want to join the league?" He inquired

"I came here prove myself." I said with an obvious smirk

"Why do you want to join the league" he repeated this time with more seriousness

"I...I want to atone for what I did to my father and to control my power" I hesitated for a moment as I remembered his final moments

"I see tell me how does it feel to expose your mind?"

"Quite a terrible experience but refreshing."

After I replied silence covered the area. my face was sweating and my arm is getting a little unstable. I quickly move out of the chamber clutching my left arm. I asked the guard if they had an open area where no one was around. The guard nodded and brought me to an open garden. I thanked the guard an motioned him to move back as I was going to remove some excess flames on my arm.

"No champions, check no summoners, check arm burning up and ready to burst, check." I looked around once more confirming that there is no one here.

"Now come out."

I aimed my hand upward shooting out a blue pillar of flame flinching slightly the huge pillar of flame looked magnificent at the same time destructive after a while the fire died out and the burning sensation on my arm resided I went back since I left immediately after.

Unknowingly the pillar attracted some attention.

"The new champion has some promise, He's unaffiliated is he not?" Swain said with his hand on his chin looking from a window near the garden

"That I do not know but tomorrow will be his practice match we may take a good look at his abilities there." Darius replied

"What do you think he would join us?" Katarina said playing with her dagger

"Come now sisssster a man like him would be easily seduced." Cassiopeia said slithering beside Katarina

"Well let us find out if he is worthy to fight for Noxus."

I came back again running and bumped on someone her figure was somewhat alluring she has golden colored eyes 9 fluffy tails and from the looks of it furry ears I immediately stand up after staring at her breasts a little and offered my hand which she accept dusting her self off she looked at me with a seductive smile which I returned with a innocent one as I proceed to introduce my self

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I am Soul by the way and you are?"

"Ahri." winking at me

"So Ahri do you know where the unaffiliated dorms are?"

"Over there past the Ionian hall."

"Thanks." I bowed then sprinted away again

"Wait..Aww he's gone he's kinda cute though well maybe I'll see him around." licking her lips as she walked away

I reached the dorms and looked for my room located at the end of the hall. After I have found it I open the door to find a simple room and locking the door behind me as I lay down on the bed resting for a while waiting for my practice match to start

"So far so good." 


End file.
